The Hollow Bind
Kizoka was talking to Yagami in division HQ and all of a sudden shirozaraku burst into then room 'Zero's been injured, i need help', two soul reapers carried zero into the room and onto the bed, he started to cough up white blood, 'QUICK' shouted shirozaraku, 'I HAVE TO GIVE HM A DOSAGE TO CALM HIM DOWN,BUT HE WONT STAY STILL FOR THE NEEDLE, YAGAMI YOU HOLD HIM DOWN AND I WILL GET THE NEEDLE'. And in doing so yagami grabbed both of zero's arms and held him down while shirozaraku gave him the dosage and injected it into zero's body and he fell a sleep, hour later yagami sat beside zero watching him and his vital signs, then zero opened his eyes and looked at yagami, zero faintly said 'thank you yagami-san' 'zero your awake' said yagami in surprise 'thanks to you' said zero kindly and yagami blushed and smiled, zero smiled at her ' your beautiful just like your smile, yagami-san, 'thank you zero that was nice of you to say' said yagami, Zero started to blush, just then Kizoka and a captain burst into the room and kizoka pointed his sword at zero and shouted 'YAGAMI GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW' 'whats going on'asked yagami to kizoka andjust then shirozaraku entered the room and asked what was going on, 'How could you let a hollow into the division' shouted the captain to shirozaraku, and shirozaraku answered 'what are you talking about theres no hollows in here captain', kizoka shouted 'do you think that we are idiots, there is a hollow in the division and he's right there looking and pointing his sword at zero, yagami standed up quick and said' he's not a hollow, he's one of us can't you see that captain kizoka' just then a white substance burst out from zero's eyes and mouth and it went down his arm and his face and formed a mask on his face and his arm had turned into a how jester like arm with sharp fingers, zero said yagami in fright, zero opened his hollow masks mouth and let out a cold breath, his eyes glowed yellow and he let out a growl when he shuts his mouth, kizoka shows a serious look on his face, yagami stepped back and so did the captain and kizoka, zero jumped into his legs and lifted his head up at the ceiling and cracked his neck, 'HOLLOW' shouted kizoka and zero stared at him, 'YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE' shouted the kizoka and zero said in his hollow voice 'you will pay captain kizoka, you took them from us, YOUR FATE IS SEALED and in doing so zero pointed at kizoka and a beautiful coloured light appeared at the tip of his finger and had the shape of a menos grande cero, everyones eyes opened wide and yagami screamed 'ZERO, NOOOOOOO and zero fired his cero beside him and it destroyed all the building in its path and zero ran through the hole in the wall and jumped on top of a roof and stared at yagami, a tear dripped from his mask and he used sonido to disappear.